The History of Veena
by Celecia Leigh
Summary: The story why and how Princess Veena not Queen Grayskull was sent to Earth. Please R&R. Continued by request.
1. Chapter 1

Here is the history of Veena. The tale of how and why Veena went to Earth. It isn't long. I worked on it as I worked on Season 3. Hopefully you will see why I waited to post it.

I don't own any of the Masters of the Universe characters. They all belong to Mattel. I do own the Ocs.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Crowned Prince Moraius of Morainia looked down at his daughter. She was in between the twin children of his best friends. The little girl was curled up beside Adam and both were moving away from Adora. He smiled as Adam wrapped one of his little arms around Veena.

Moraius left the three babies sleeping in the crib to join Captain Randor's forces. Randor's wife, Marlena was staying with the infants while he and his wife went to the Hall of Wisdom.

* * *

Marlena sat gently rocking the babies to sleep when Gwendolyn came into the room.

"Gwen, what's wrong?"

"Something is going to happen. You're going to need help."

Marlena nodded and glanced at the sleeping babies. "Adam seems to want to be with Veena more than his sister."

Gwendolyn smiled. "He's knows his queen."

Marlena shook her head. "Gwen, I don't really want to believe you."

"Marlena, I know it because the Elders told. Randor will become king of Eternia with you as his queen. My daughter will follow in your footsteps with Adam."

Marlena nodded. "I still find it hard to believe."

"I know."

* * *

The next morning Randor and Marlena held each other. Keldor had taken their daughter, while Gwendolyn and she were resting. But both were glad that their son and Veena had not been taken.

From that day on the two destined to be joined were separated by miles. Princess Veena was taken to Morainia, while Adam remained with his parents in Eternos.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Gwendolyn ran to a clearing. She could feel Kieran getting closer. He would do anything to allow his son to become king instead of allowing Veena to marry Prince Adam. Quickly she transported herself and her tiny daughter outside Castle Grayskull.

The drawbridge lowered. Gwendolyn carried her daughter across the bridge and into the Castle.

* * *

The Sorceress of Grayskull met her friend at the entrance to the throne room. "Gwen, what is it?"

"I need you to send Veena somewhere. Somewhere safe."

"But why?"

Gwendolyn genteelly pasted her daughter to her. "She needs to be raised somewhere else. Somewhere Kieran can find her."

"Gwen.."

"No, Teela-Na, Veena must leave her life depends on it. If Kieran finds her she is dead. Please. My powers are weakening. Veena is slowly taking them from me. She has to live. Without her Adam will never reach his true power."

"Gwen, I don't know where she will go. I don't even know if she will be able to come back."

"She will. She won't be able to leave Adam for long. Please, Teela-Na."

The Sorceress looked at the beautiful two years old. With black hair like her mother. She already knew her eyes were ice like her mother's, but had warmth when looking at someone she loved. "Very well. Follow me."

* * *

Gwendolyn followed her friend. The Sorceress led her to a room far below the castle. Gwendolyn looked around the room. Veena began to stir in the Sorceress's arms.

She opened her eyes and looked around her. She grinned when she saw her mother. Veena tried to reach out to her. The Sorceress place Veena inside the circle in the middle of the room.

The Sorceress moved to Gwendolyn's side. Veena stood up and tried to walk to her mother, but a light came from the circle blocking her. Veena sat down and began to cry.

The Sorceress began to cast the spell with a little help from Gwendolyn. The last sight of her daughter was her sitting crying trying to reach her. The last sound was her cry.

With Veena somewhere safe, Gwendolyn fled to the Cave of the Blue Fame inside the Ice Moutains.

There she remained until her daughter rescused her sixteen years later.


	3. Chapter 3

I wasn't originally going to work on this anymore, but to help with My Christmas Special I need to. So Thanks to CoolKnight() this is getting updated.

This chapter is fifth teen years later. This might be the last one. I haven't decided.

Enjoy. Please Review.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Fifth teen years later…_

Veena sat beside the stream in the woods. Six-teen and no friends. No one to talk to. Of course her foster parents were nice, but they weren't her family. She had for the last five years been a child of the court. After her adoptive parents had died in the car crash, she had no one. They had raised her since she was two. They had been nice, but not even they felt right.

She sighed. She wanted to remember the dream. The dream she had the night before. Of a teenage boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. That was all she could remember. She had said his name, but now it eluded her. She glanced up as a deer walked to the stream and took a drink of water.

No matter where she was, Veena never felt at home. Home was something she had never known. She had houses not home. Veena smiled remembering the children. The children at the local orphanage were her life. School didn't matter they did. They were like her. They made her feel needed and happy.

Veena stood up and walked back up the trail. She had to get going if she was going to help with the field day they were having. She had promised Siran and Edmund she would help them with their surprise.

Veena walked down the road towards the outskirts of the town towards the orphanage.

* * *

Siran stood beside her older brother Edmund watching and waiting. They had good news for Veena. They had been adopted together and they wouldn't be leaving the town. So they could still see her. The Johnsons had listened as they told them of the teenager who had helped them and listened to them. Mrs. Johnson had asked to meet her, but unfortunately, the Johnsons had to go out of town the weekend of Field Day.

Siran began to jump up and down. "She's coming! Edmund, she's coming! I see her!"

Edmund looked at his sister. "I can see her."

Siran ran down the steps of the old Victorian house and into Veena's waiting arms.

"Hi. What's going on?"

Siran jumped up and down. "We got adopted. Edmund and me are going to the same home."

Veena smiled down at her. "That's wonderful. Are they here?"

Edmund walked to Veena. "No, they had to get the house ready. We aren't leaving Gaston."

Veena nodded. "Good so we can still see each other. Well, come on."

Siran, Veena, and Edmund walked into the house.

* * *

The children had fun. Veena laughed as Edmund and Siran did a little skit for the other children and adults.

As Veena began to prepare to leave, the Johnsons arrived.

Mrs. Johnson looked Veena up and down. Veena felt like a piece of meat. Something about the woman didn't feel right.

"So you are Veena?"

"Yes, M'am."

Veena didn't like this woman something told her that Edmund and Siran shouldn't go with her and her husband.

* * *

Of course Mrs. Carlson, the children's social worker, believed her. Veena had warned her before about a family. She discovered that the Johnsons were mistreating the children and so Edmund and Siran were returned.

They asked if they people who adopted them next could be visited by Veena first just to be sure.

Mrs. Carlson agreed.

* * *

Veena sat in the room she shared with her foster sister. She wanted her own room. She looked up at the sky. Slowly she began to dream. Dream of the world where she felt at home and the boy with the blonde hair and eyes.


End file.
